militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
184th Paratroopers Division Nembo
|allegiance= |branch=Italian Army |type=Infantry |role=Airborne |size=Division |garrison= |nickname=Nembo |battles=World War II * North Africa * Operation Husky * Allied invasion of Italy * Operation Shingle |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Nembo Division collar insignia }} 184th Paratroopers Division Nembo or 184th Divisione Paracadutisti Nembo (Italian) was an airborne division of the Italian Army during World War II. The Nembo was formed in December 1942 from the 185 Parachute Regiment from 185 Paratroopers Division Folgore. The 183 Regiment was sent to North Africa, where it was destroyed. The 185 Parachute Regiment was sent to northeastern Italy to fight Yugoslav partisans, and was later sent to Sicily, where it fought against the Allied invasion there. It also fought on the mainland when Sicily was evacuated. The rest of the division was sent to Sardinia in June 1943. After the Italian surrender, a significant part of the Nembo went over to the German side, eventually becoming the basis of the 4th Fallschirmjäger Division.Garland and Smyth, Sicily and the Surrender of Italy, pp. 534–535. History Nembo was sent to Yugoslavia in the spring of 1943, on anti-partisan operations near the Italian border city of Gorizia. In June 1943, the 183 and 184 Parachute Regiments were sent to Sardinia to defend the island against what was expected to be the main Allied landing. The 185 Parachute Regiment was sent to Calabria. When the Allies landed in Sicily in July 1943, the 185 was sent to reinforce the island but it arrived too late to affect the outcome. It was selected to form the rear guard and protect the withdrawing Italian and German forces, which were evacuating to the mainland. After the allied landings in Southern Italy the division engaged the British 8th Army in the Aspromonte massif, with a notable battle fought against Canadian troops on 8 September 1943. After the Armistice between Italy and Allied armed forces the 12 Parachute Battalion of the 184 regiment and the majority of the 3 Parachute Battalion of the 185 regiment sided with the retreating Germans and formed part of the new 4th Fallschirmjäger Division, while the rest of the division joined the Italian Co-Belligerent Army.http://www.esercito.difesa.it/root/storia/CIL_184.asp Italian Army: 184° reggimento paracadutisti "Nembo". Accessed 2009-04-19. Archived 2009-05-03.185° reparto autonomo paracadutisti "Nembo" In January 1944, the Allies launched Operation Shingle, and the division fought against them in the landings at Anzio. Order of battle * 183th Paratroopers Regiment Nembo ** 10. Parachute Battalion ** 15. Parachute Battalion ** 16. Parachute Battalion * 184th Paratroopers Regiment Nembo ** 12. Parachute Battalion ** 14. Parachute Battalion ** 23. Parachute Battalion * 185th Paratroopers Regiment Nembo ** 3. Parachute Battalion ** 8. Parachute Battalion ** 11. Parachute Battalion * 184th Artillery Regiment Nembo * 184. Guastatori Engineer Battalion See also * Paracadutisti * Folgore Parachute Brigade present day Italian Airborne Brigade References Bibliography * George F. Nafziger, Italian Order of Battle: An organizational history of the Italian Army in World War II (3 vol) Notes External links * National Association "Nembo" Category:Airborne divisions of Italy Category:Divisions of Italy in World War II